


Когда Майкрофт встретил Шерлока

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Когда Майкрофту было семь лет, мама родила еще одного ребенка.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Mycroft met Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248845) by starjenni. 



> Переведен на ФБ.  
> Бета: KaterinaAvg

Когда Майкрофту было семь лет, мама родила еще одного ребенка. Ему не разрешили наблюдать за процессом родов (к большой досаде, ведь было действительно любопытно, как это _происходит_ ), но после, когда суета и беготня затихли, _наконец_ , позволили войти. 

Войдя в комнату, Майкрофт сразу видит утомленную маму, лежащую в постели, и рядом с ней – взволнованного отца. Оба склонились над серой, ничем не примечательной пластмассовой кроваткой. Заметив первенца, мама тепло улыбается.

– Скажи Шерлоку привет, – предлагает она, кивком подзывая Майкрофта ближе. Они выяснили, что это будет мальчик, при первой возможности, и давно выбрали имя. Маме всегда нравились вычурные имена, чему сам Майкрофт является прямым доказательством.

Он подходит к кроватке и заглядывает внутрь. В ней крепко спит крошечное розовое существо, завернутое в кучу пеленок. 

– Маленький, – произносит Майкрофт. Констатируя очевидное, он не знает, что еще можно сказать. Ему вполне нравилось быть единственным ребенком.

Розовое существо оживает при звуке нового голоса, раскрывает глаза, и Майкрофт вглядывается в них, такие светло-серые и пронзительные. 

– Привет, Шерлок, – послушно повторяет Майкрофт.

Лицо Шерлока сразу же расплывается в улыбке. Это не случайность и не гримаса, это настоящая улыбка, широкая и искренняя. Приятно, ведь до того он лежал насупившись, а Майкрофт прочитал все, что смог найти про новорожденных, и знает, что младенцы не должны улыбаться, пока им не исполнится по меньшей мере четыре недели. 

– О, боже, – в унисон произносят его родители. 

– Еще один гений в нашей семье, – говорит отец, которого в первую очередь заботят вещи подобного рода.

– Ты нравишься ему, Майкрофт, – улыбается мама, которую волнуют вещи совсем _другого_ рода. 

Майкрофт наблюдает за тем, как улыбка медленно сползает с лица Шерлока и тот снова закрывает глаза. “ _Еще один гений, как я_ ”, – изумленно думает он и сразу же чувствует, что теперь не так одинок в этом мире.

Он опускает руку в колыбель, смотрит, как крошечные бледные пальчики легко обхватывают его большой палец и думает: “ _Шерлок Холмс_ ”.

Майкрофт никогда никому не расскажет, но это был момент, когда он полюбил.


End file.
